Good Boisᴷᴼᴷ
being good aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa זה היה יום שליו ושטוף שמש בחצר העצים של מרכז העיר, קווין, חברו, אריק, ואחיו בן השמונה, ג'ייסון, היו בוולמארט, הם התקרבו לסעיף הצמיגים והסיכה, ותפסו בקבוק שמן מנוע לאירוע שבו היה אמור לבוא. כאשר הם הלכו לאורך האיים, ג'ייסון משחק עם צעצוע בובספוג החדש שלו, הם מצאו את הקטע של עיצוב הבית ומיטה גדולה. אף אחד לא הסתובב, אריק וקווין הורידו את הבגדים, וקווין תפס את אחיו והוציא לו את הבגדים. כאשר אריק התחיל למצוץ את הזין של קווין כמו סוס צמא ששתה מתוך אמבט מים, קווין התחיל לדחוף את ראשו של ג'ייסון של בובספוג הפלסטיק מעל התחת המטומטם. היה לו קשה עם זה, אז הוא היה אחיו להתכופף קווין שפך קצת שמן המנוע לתוך התחת של אחיו. אריק אז התכופפה, מוכן לקחת קווין של רוק קשה הווריד הזין. קווין זרק קצת שמן מנוע לתוך התחת שלו והתחיל לזיין אותו, קשה. אריק צרח, אז קווין לקח כר והניח אותו על פניו. כשזה קרה, ג'ייסון ליקק את התחת של קווין, ואמר שזה טעים כמו השוקולד של הרשי. בדיוק כשהיה עומד לגמור, קווין שלף התחת של אריק, דחף את ג'ייסון מעל, והגיע בכל אשכיו. ואז הוא התחיל למצוץ את הזין 5 סנטימטר שלו. ג 'ייסון did not יודע מה קורה, אז הוא התחיל ללקק את החרא של צעצוע בובספוג שלו. לאחר מכן, אמא חד הורית, 41 שנה, פקיד Walmart ניגש אל הקטע עיצוב הבית, והתחיל לצעוק "אתה LITTLE IMBECILES!" קווין תפס את אחיו על ידי הזין והחל לגרור אותו על הרצפה ולצאת מן Walmart, עם אריק להישאר שם, הוא נתפס, אבל לא כמו שאתה יכול לחשוב. הוא דחף את הכלבה שמן על הקרקע, משך את המכנסיים שלה מעל fupa שלה, דחף את הזין שלו הכוס שמן שעיר שלה. קווין מעולם לא שמע מאריק שוב, הוא האמין אריק הלך לאיבוד בתוך הכוס בגודל schoolbus. I didn't mean to really make fun of the girl at the end, she was a nice sweetie and also we dated for several years. John P. who is a nasty 45-year-old alcoholic edited this video and he's responsible for most of the ideas contained inside. Some people on the subreddit have expressed concerns that I'm somehow trying to take the piss out of the working man, which if you've been paying attention at all these past few years you will know is certainly not the case. I think that toil (as opposed to working towards a goal) is unhealthy, but I don't shit on people who are stuck toiling. I definitely shit on people who spend money on cigarettes and scratch tickets, though I'm very sorry the woman in the video was caught next to me and had to have my ramblings directed towards her. Let's all make sure we are practicing compassion and loving each other please. I don't know why John chose the most hateful fragments of this video to fixate on, I think it's because I told him if I die he can have my computer and he's trying to move things along for his own gain. John is studying Sun Tsu and Machiavelli and I know that he aims to destroy me but I need his help editing. Please don't really make fun of poor people or those who are suffering. I am not responsible for this video, John is.